Mighty Newsies
by God'sgirlforever
Summary: One day, Mush happens to meet everyone's favorite penalty-box-stripping enforcer, who has somehow managed to time-travel from the future. Chaos and adventure ensue both in the past and the future, Newsie and Duck style
1. Chapter 1

**_First Mighty Ducks/Newsies crossover! Yay! I was thinking one day about how Aaron Lohr is Mush in Newsies and Dean Mighty Ducks so I though "What if Dean and Mush were related and Dean somehow time-travelled and met Mush?". So that idea has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while now and led to...The Mighty Newsies! So here's the first chapter. I'm not really sure where this will go because I don't really have much of a plot-line. If you have any ideas I would be grateful and love you forever._**

**_I (sadly) own nothing because Disney owns everything._**

* * *

_Dirty blond hid her face as she danced, her body moving closer to his. He didn't look in her direction at all. He was busy searching-searching for that one girl that would make him feel happy again. Catching a glimpse of her, he started crossing the room only to see her with another man-his best friend. Rage filled him. Catching her eye to make sure she was watching, he turned back and started dancing with the blond girl._

* * *

"Thank you, Nick. You can go now." Mush Meyers nodded good-bye to Mr. Sanderson, the owner of Tibby's Diner, and started walking back to the house he shared with several of his friends. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he began whistling a tune to himself as he walked. He began to think about what the rest of his week looked like-working at the diner the rest of the week, going to Medda's with his friend on Friday night, and taking his latest girl to the flickers on Saturday. Sunday, he would get to sleep in. Smiling to himself, he walked a bit faster, wanting to get home before the rain clouds that had been gathering all day opened up and it began to pour. The sound of people shouting drew Mush's attention and he stopped to look around for the source of the noise. In a nearby ally, Mush could see the Delancey brothers being beaten up by a strong young boy about Mush's age. The boy easily took out Morris by flipping him over his broad shoulders before turning to Oscar and shoving him onto his brother.  
"Don't ever insult me again!" the boy shouted, grabbing the Delanceys by their arms and pushing them out of the ally. "If you do, I'll do worse than the Nazis did to the Jews!" He noticed Mush looking at him and glared at him. "What are you looking at, dude?"  
Mush looked around before turning back to the boy. "Me?"  
"Yes you."  
"Ise wasn't lookin at nothing. Ise was just walkin past. Where'd youse learn ta fight like dat?"  
"I play hockey. Where did you learn to talk? And what's with the clothes? Everyone knows old-fashion clothes are out of style."  
Mush looked confused. "Old-fashion?"  
"Yeah, you know, clothes from the 1700's. They're out of style. Get to the nearest mall and buy yourself something new."  
"Wat's a mall?"  
The boy stared at Mush, a look of exasperation and annoyance crossing his face. "What century are you from?"  
"Well, dis one. Ise was born in 1882 though. Da name's Nick, but youse can call me Mush. Who are youse?"  
"Dean Portman, as in the Mighty Ducks enforcer. Everyone knows that." A look of panic crossed his face. "Wait, what year did you say this was?"  
"1902. Wat's da Mighty Ducks?"  
"1902? What do you mean 1902?"  
"Ise mean dis is da year 1902. Wat year was youse expecting?"  
Dean groaned, slapping his head with his hand. "This is bad. This is so bad. I can't be stuck in the past. I have a game tonight! Great. Guys, this isn't funny anymore. Fulton! Charlie? Anybody?" He stared hopelessly at the sky as it began to pour. Mush just stared, wondering if this strange boy was mentally unstable.

* * *

"_Babe, I still love you! I just…I love you so much, but I saw you come in with him and assumed the worst. Please don't do this!" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She pulled away and wiped the tears falling from her green eyes.  
_"_No! If you loved me, you wouldn't have assumed anything! I know he's your best friend and he knows I love you. We would never do anything to hurt you. If you can't see that by now, you're an idiot."  
_"_I am. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."  
_"_Too little too late, Nathanial. You messed it up too bad this time. I'm tired of your apologies. They won't fix anything this time." She turned away from him and walked away, her dark red hair swinging down her back almost to her waist. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she didn't see the car coming towards her. Nathanial saw it start happen in slow motion. The car swerved, the driver losing control. He jumped into action and ran towards the only girl he had ever cared about. Reaching her just in time, he gave her a big shove towards safety just as something big hit him and everything faded to black._


	2. Chapter 2

**_MinnieG-you've never seen Mighty Ducks?! Find the closest copy of the movie and stick it in your VCR or DVD player! It's awesome. But I'm glad the chapter gave you enough info to figure it out. Yeah, that totally seems like a newsie think to think. When I was writing it I could see Dean thinking he was in some kind of trap and Mush just going "What the heck...?" Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_Dimples73-thank you! I'm glad you think it's interesting. Here's the newest chapter for you._**

**_So I still don't own anything by Disney. (Sadly.) But I do own my own characters, which happen to be Clara and Katie. So please enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Portman, you gotta wake up." Fulton's voice floated through Dean's dream. "It's not the same with one half the Bash Brothers. Katie won't stop crying. How do you deal with it, man?"  
"I don't," Dean thought to himself, before realizing how pointless that was. Fulton was too far away to hear.  
"Please wake up." Katie was speaking now. It sounded like she was crying. Wait, Katie? His Katie? The girl he had made a mess of things with? "I can't stand to see you like this. Come back. Please come back..."_

* * *

"No!" Dean rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thump. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and untangling his legs from the blankets. "Wat...?" Mush wandered into the living room, skinny legs poking out of his boxers and curly hair a mess. "Why is youse on da floor?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his own eyes.  
"Wat happened?" Jack asked, pulling on a shirt as he wandered in. He stopped and looked at the intruder on the floor. "Why are youse-"  
"On da floor," Dean mimicked, hauling himself off the floor. "I fell on it. What did you think I was doing, proposing to it?"  
Jack and Mush shared a look as Dean wandered towards the bathroom, muttering something about the floor and bashing things. "Not a mornin' person, is he?" Jack asked. Mush nodded his agreement. "Why did youse bring him here again?"  
"He had nowhere ta go last night," Mush responded, running a hand through his hair. "He had dis strange story 'bout time travel and hockey. Today Ise plan ta take him to dat fancy head doctor Davey keeps goin on about."  
"Good luck. Youse gonna need it." Jack patted Mush's shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. Mush let out a sigh as he wandered into his room to put some pants on.

* * *

Dean glared at Mush as he dunked another dish in the soapy water. Mush had dragged Dean to a psychiatrist recommended by a walking mouth, who had insisted Dean was suffering a mental breakdown, and then put him to work washing dishes at Tibby's after stuffing him into a pair of Jack's old clothes. Mush was ignoring Dean's glares, happily chatting about a girl named Clara or whistling a tune to himself.  
"Do you ever get mad?" Dean finally snapped, throwing a glob of dish soap at the other boy's face. Mush laughed easily, catching the glob and throwing it back. "You're like a freaking male version of Pollyanna. Do you sing and dance, too?"  
"Pollyanna?" Mush took a long, hard look at the strange boy, beginning to think the head doctor was right. "Who's dat? She a friend of yours?"  
Dean said nothing for a long moment. Then he shook his head and turned back to the dishes. As he did, he caught a glimpse of a pretty girl with long red hair. Hair that reminded him of...  
"Katie!" Dean gasped, dropping a plate back into the sink. Mush ignored him, running out to greet the girl with a kiss.  
"Clara! Ise missed ya! Come here. Ise got somebody for youse ta meet."  
Dean stood frozen as the spitting image of his girlfriend walked towards him. "Katie?" he whispered.  
"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with another person," the girl said. "My name is Clara. Clara Rose O'Connell."


End file.
